Cancer is the leading cause of death in the United States with over 1.2 million cases diagnosed each year. With 1 out of every 2 men and 1 our of every 3 women developing cancer at some point in their lifetime, there is an ever growing likelihood that every American will be touched by cancer, either directly as a survivor or by knowing someone who is going through the survival process. Leading the war against cancer are two groups, basic researchers and clinical practitioners. Both of these groups have a significant impact on the detection, prevention and treatment of cancer processes and related illnesses. While these two groups are inexplicably linked, there exists not only a need to encourage interdisciplinary interaction, but also a venue in which to foster it. The Cancer Prevention & Research Center at Washington State University is working actively to "bridging the gap between basic research and clinical practice" and to facilitate translational research. An effective means by which this can be accomplished is the Inland Northwest Cancer Conference (INCC). Since 1999, the INCC has brought together hundreds of basic researchers, clinicians, nurses, graduate students and post doctoral professionals in an environment where interdisciplinary communication and professional interaction can and does occur. The conference, which is held in November, has grown from a local annual event to a regional biennial event drawing professionals from Washington, Northern and Central Idaho, Montana and Oregon. The format includes 3-4 "Bridging the Gap" sessions with all attendees, and several breakout sessions over 1.5 days where participants can choose from a variety of speakers from both clinical practice and basic research. The 2004 conference entitled "Bridging the Gap, Breakthroughs in Cancer Care and Research" will be held on November 12th and 13th at the Davenport Hotel in Spokane, WA.